Wonder Katie
by princessed
Summary: Un petit oneshot sur Katie Baboom (et une tentative pour lui donner un peu de personnalité).


Disclaimer : ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucun profit de cette fanfiction.

 _Wonder Katie_

Il était dix-huit heures. A pas lents, Katie rentrait chez elle, le cœur morose. La veille, elle avait piqué sa deuxième crise de colère en deux semaines et démoli le mur de la maison. Les crises se rapprochaient et cela commençait à lui faire peur.

Le pire était qu'elle se souvenait de chaque seconde. Elle s'en voulait terriblement d'imposer cela à sa famille et la culpabilité la rongeait. Seulement, à chaque fois qu'elle avait essayé de leur exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait, elle avait à nouveau perdu le contrôle de ses émotions et détruit quelque chose.

 _Je suis nulle_ , pensa-t-elle. _Mes parents sont toujours d'une patience d'ange avec moi, mon petit frère n'est pas plus casse-pied que la plupart des petits frères et moi, je démolis tout ce qu'ils ont ! Si seulement j'arrivais à éliminer complètement ma colère, à ne plus jamais ressentir cela… mais non, je n'y arriverai jamais. Je suis nulle_.

Katie sentit une boule dans sa gorge et s'efforça de se concentrer sur autre chose. Elle ne devait surtout pas se laisser aller. Machinalement, elle sortit son MP3 de sa poche, puis se ravisa. Le quartier n'était pas très bien fréquenté et si quelqu'un lui volait ses affaires, elle risquait de piquer une crise et de se transformer une fois de plus.

Justement, il y avait plusieurs types qui parlaient fort, non loin de là. Piquée par la curiosité, Katie s'approcha et découvrit trois jeunes adultes qui avaient acculé une fille plus jeune qu'elle dans un coin. Visiblement terrorisée, la fille essayait en vain de repousser les trois paires de mains qui se collaient à elle.

Katie resta figée un instant, puis sortit son téléphone portable. Elle allait appeler la police et les laisser se débrouiller. Malheureusement – ou heureusement – la jeune fille la fixait du regard.

\- Aide-moi, s'il te plait ! cria-t-elle.

L'un des garçons lâcha sa proie et courut vers Katie, qu'il plaqua au sol. Katie sentit sa tête cogner le sol, son téléphone portable lui échapper des mains, elle sentit le bouillonnement familier dans son estomac…

Et elle perdit le contrôle. La rage l'envahit. Des flammes l'environnèrent et elle se mit à grandir démesurément jusqu'à se dresser devant les trois garçons qui la fixaient, trop stupéfaits pour réagir.

\- Vous allez la laisser tranquille ! rugit-elle en crachant des flammes.

\- Mais… mais on jouait ! bredouilla l'un des garçons. Elle m'avait promis un baiser…

Katie attrapa le garçon et le balança dans une benne à ordures.

\- Vous allez vous excuser et rentrer chez vous ! Et si je vous vois encore agresser quelqu'un, je vous bouffe !

C'était un mensonge. Katie savait que même sous sa forme de monstre, elle ne pouvait dévorer personne. Cependant, les trois garçons acquiescèrent, bredouillèrent des excuses et se sauvèrent en courant.

Katie sentit les flammes disparaître tandis qu'elle reprenait sa taille normale. Elle regrettait déjà ce qui venait de se passer. Quand les gens seraient au courant, tout le monde allait se moquer d'elle à l'école ! D'ailleurs, cette fille qu'elle avait sauvée…

Tiens, elle était toujours là. Elle aussi la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Toujours gênée, Katie s'avança vers elle.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle. Ils ne t'ont pas fait mal ?

\- Oui, bredouilla la fille. Merci ! Sans toi, j'étais morte. Je sais pas comment te remercier…

Décontenancée, Katie chercha du regard son téléphone. La fille le trouva avant elle et le lui tendit.

\- Je m'appelle Jen, annonça-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Moi, c'est Katie. Bonne soirée.

\- Attends, comment t'a fait le truc avec les flammes, tout-à-l'heure ? C'est le truc le plus cool que j'ai jamais vu !

Katie resta stupéfaite. D'habitude, quand elle passait en mode monstre, ses parents et son frère avaient peur et se cachaient. Comment pouvait-on aimer un truc pareil ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle simplement. C'est juste un truc qui m'arrive.

\- Mais si je pouvais faire ça, je tabasserais tous les salopards de la Terre, comme Wonder Woman !

\- Hein ?

\- Non, vraiment, c'est le truc le plus génial que j'ai jamais vu ! Merci, t'es trop géniale !

Sur ce, Jen serra Katie dans ses bras, lui colla deux gros bisous sur les joues et s'en alla comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

Katie rentra chez elle quelques minutes plus tard. Une bonne odeur de pizza flottait dans les airs. Plongée dans ses pensées, l'adolescente alla déposer son sac dans sa chambre et redescendit saluer ses parents.

\- Désolée d'être en retard ! lança-t-elle. Ça sent bon ! C'est de la pizza princesse ?

La pizza princesse était la préférée de Katie, et ses parents le savaient. Instinctivement, ils se raidirent.

\- Non, dit la mère. Il n'y en avait plus, mais...

\- Oh, c'est pas grave, coupa Katie en soulevant le couvercle de la boîte. Aux champignons, c'est très bien aussi !

L'adolescente alla se chercher une assiette sans remarquer l'expression stupéfaite de ses parents. Elle repensait encore à ce que Jen lui avait dit. Elle avait raison : si elles avaient été dans un comic, elle serait soit une super-héroïne, soit une criminelle. Pour tout dire, l'idée de devenir comme Wonder Woman lui plaisait bien. Mais comment cela serait-il possible ? Ne risquait-elle pas de mettre sa famille et ses amis en danger ?

La télévision était allumée dans un coin. On diffusait le témoignage d'une femme qui racontait son agression dans la rue. Katie ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui s'était passé. Des agressions, encore et encore. En imaginant ce que cette femme avait ressenti, elle sentit son estomac bouillonner…

\- Tiens ! cria soudain son petit frère. Je te le rends !

Katie prit soudain conscience que tout le monde la fixait avec inquiétude. Son frère lui tendait un set de table, celui qu'on lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Eberluée, elle l'attrapa et demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est parce que j'ai pris ton set de table préféré, c'est ça ? T'allais te mettre en colère ?

Katie réalisa soudain qu'elle n'y pensait même pas. C'était l'injustice dans le monde qui la révoltait maintenant, pas cette histoire de set de table. Elle trouvait même l'expression terrorisée de son petit frère assez surprenante.

\- Euh… j'ai eu mon quota de colère pour la journée, éluda-t-elle. Mais si tu veux prendre celui avec la tête de Batman…

Le garçonnet partit au courant et revint avec un autre set de table. Katie ne savait pas quoi penser. Il avait vraiment peur d'elle à ce point-là ?

 _A partir de maintenant, j'arrête_ , décida-t-elle. _J'utiliserai ma colère pour combattre les injustices dans le monde. je resterai calme quand je serai près de ma famille et je me transformerai en Wonder Katie pour protéger les innocents et combattre le crime. Comme ça, je changerai le monde !_

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Katie se mit à sourire…

 _La fin !_


End file.
